


To take your pain away

by Anonymous



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Ambiguous Species, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sickfic, can be seen as either penguins or humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've got a bad case of swimmer's ear so I'm projecting onto Rookie now. Hurt/comfort ahoy!
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	To take your pain away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about these two again for quite a while now and I figured a sickfic would be as good a fic as any
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Rookie curled up into himself on the bed, gritting his teeth as the pain surged through his jaw. This ailment of his had been going on for two days now, and at this point he wasn’t sure of how much longer he could handle it. His entire head ached like no tomorrow, his body had grown weak from doing its best to cope with it, and it was all-in-all a quite unpleasant time for him. He longed for a distraction of any kind, anything at all, to take his poor mind off of the aches and pains.

As if someone out there had peeked into his thoughts, Rookie heard a knock on his front door, which was followed up by the vibration of his phone on the nightstand only a minute later.

**♡♡♡JPG!!♡♡♡, 5:38 PM**

_Hello, Rookie. I’m outside your house._

_I just came by to check up on you._

**♡♡♡JPG!!♡♡♡, 5:39 PM**

_If you’re still feeling too weak to move, I can come back later._

Even in the midst of his condition, he immediately made a grab for the phone and hurriedly typed in a reply.

**You, 5:40 PM**

_hi jpg u can comein_

_i left the door unlocked for u incase u were comin_

There was another brief silence before a soft click ended it, followed by a creaking. He could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom out of the ear that _hadn’t_ decided to play Aqua Grabber, and soon enough the door a few feet away from him opened, allowing him the lovely view of his partner letting himself in with a to-go cup from the coffee shop in his hand.

“You can’t just leave your front door unlocked, I hope you know,” he scolded him lightly, closing the door behind him.

The bedridden agent looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “Well…doing that let you come in, so I don’t think it was that bad…”

“Someone dangerous could have broken in. Herbert could have kidnapped you again. You do realize you’re extremely vulnerable right now?”

“I dunno about that,” Rookie said with a light shrug, turning to lie on his back. “I mean…it’s not like I have anything super important he’d want from me.”

“Still,” the stronger agent insisted. “Promise me you won’t do that again.”

Rookie felt a bit embarrassed, but more than that he felt regretful. It was bad enough that he was worrying everyone in his current state, and now he was just giving them one more reason to worry about him. He broke away from the eye contact and looked off to the side in shame.

“Right,” he murmured. “I won’t do it again, Jet…m’sorry…”

He felt Jetpack Guy gently touch his arm, and he looked back to meet his eyes again, the expression in which had softened considerably. “…I’m sorry, too. You’re already feeling awful and now I’m adding further stress by lecturing you. I…I just want you safe, you know that, don’t you?”

The green-haired agent grinned. “I know…you’re always protecting everyone. That’s the JPG I know and love.”

Jetpack Guy’s cheeks reddened slightly, a sight that made Rookie grin even more. Despite this he rolled his eyes, apparently not allowing himself to be flustered for long. “That’s more my job than anything. This mission is…more personal.”

Rookie stifled a giggle at this, the warm and fluttery feeling he’d come to love appearing within his chest. Though it was still in his clinical manner, hearing his partner say things like that was still an enjoyable experience, made even more so when he saw his serious expression slip away from his features and a faint smile replace it.

Jetpack Guy then handed him the cup, its plastic surface warming up his fingers as he took it. “I…bought you your usual drink from the shop. I figured it might help you feel better.”  
  
“Hot chocolate?” Rookie asked, eyes lighting up with excitement—or at least as much as they could when half of his face felt as if it were pressed up against an anvil. “With extra whipped cream, sugar and marshmallows!?”  
  
Jetpack Guy nodded, smirking a little. “That’s right. I thought that drinking something warm might help out, and of course I know how much you like sweet things.”

If Rookie had within him his usual amount of energy, he would have leapt out of bed and pulled the red-haired agent into a tight embrace. Worn down by sickness, however, he settled for bashfully looking at the cup. “Thanks, Jet…you’re a pretty sweet guy yourself.”

The blush crept back up on Jetpack Guy’s cheeks, to his delight. “It would seem that not even sickness can stop you from saying such cheesy tgs…”  
  
“Aw, come on,” Rookie responded with a pout. “It wasn’t _that_ cheesy, was it?”  
  
“You could keep the pizza parlor stocked up with your jokes.”  
  
Rookie let out a laugh at that. “Okay, that’s fair. And hey, at least I’d finally be useful to someone…”

Jetpack Guy openly winced at the last sentence. “Baby…I’ve told you not to talk about yourself like that.”

“I know…I’m sorry.” The younger agent released a sigh and looked away once again, the feeling of guilt returning. “I just get really gloomy when I’m sick. Plus everything comes flowing out…”  
  
“…well, I suppose that’s the one way being sick can actually help you.” Jetpack Guy ruffled his hair, a slight smile crossing his features. “I just...want you to know how important you truly are, and not just to me or the EPF. Especially now—it’s bad enough you aren’t feeling well physically.”  
  
Rookie nodded in response, a bit reassured by his partner’s smile but still feeling more downcast than before...at least, until he thought back about what he’d just heard him say.

“…wait, did you just call me ‘baby’???”

The blush consumed the taller agent’s entire face at the question, eyes widening in surprise to complete the picture of a man who was caught off his guard. He looked so shocked, Rookie almost suspected that he didn’t even realize his own words.

“I think you’re suffering from delirium, Rookie,” he replied as soon as he’d overcome his shock, very obviously trying to play off the pet name that slipped out of him. “I’d better get you your medicine.”  
  
But even as he looked through the drawer and retrieved said medicine, Rookie would not stop blushing and giggling uncontrollably at what had just happened. “Woooow!! I can’t believe it— _the_ Jetpack Guy, always strong and cool and confident, calling me ‘baby’?! That’s amazing!!”

The older agent rolled his eyes as he shut the drawer. “That does _not_ leave this room. Understand?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah!” Rookie responded with a nod, significantly cheered up from his gloom—at least, for the moment.

“At least that perked you up some,” he heard his partner mutter as he approached him. “I need you to lie on your side for me, Rookie.”  
  
“Got it,” said Rookie, turning to face the wall and holding in a groan of pain as he did so. “Mmgh…it’s like the world’s ending in my head…”

“You’ll feel better once we get this in,” he heard Jetpack Guy assure him, albeit a bit muffled as his good ear was now against the mattress. “I’ll warn you, it’s going to feel cold.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s okaaa _aaayyy_ \--!!” Rookie yelped as the droplet hit the inside of his ear. “Yeesh…”

“I warned you,” Jetpack Guy replied simply, though his voice did carry a sympathetic tone. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Y-Yeah…just feels weird, s’all.” The green-haired agent kept his voice down to a whimper as the next drop fell in. “...JPG, d’you think I’m gonna die?”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Jetpack Guy remarked, and Rookie could clearly picture him rolling his eyes yet again. “This ailment of yours is extremely common, Rookie—especially since we’re living on an island.”

Rookie gave him another sheepish smile. “Yeah, you’re right...I don’t really get sick all that often, so I guess I’m not used to it...sorry.”

“Idiot.” He felt his boyfriend playfully ruffling his hair again. “You’ve apologized more than enough for one day.”

“So—...okay,” Rookie answered with a slight giggle, catching himself before he could repeat himself for the umpteenth time.

To his relief Jetpack Guy let it slide, and after a couple more drops they were finished. Once he put the medicine away, the red-haired agent laid himself down next to Rookie and took him in his arms.

“Y’sure you’re cool with this?” Rookie asked hesitantly before he sipped on his drink.

“It’s not contagious,” Jetpack Guy responded. “You can ask G if you don’t believe me.”

“But I mean...you don’t hafta hang out with me...you prolly have a million more important things to do...”

“Not at all.” Jetpack Guy’s arms squeezed him tighter. “And even if I did, you’ll always be the most important thing to me. And maybe I just feel like spending time with you right now.” He felt his lips press onto his temple, planting a soft kiss. “If you want to be left alone I’ll go, but if you don’t then I’m not leaving.”

Finally allowing himself to accept this, Rookie snuggled up in his boyfriend’s embrace, making himself comfortable in his new position. “If you’re sure...I’m really lucky to get to be with you, Jet. I love you sooo much, y’know...?”

“And I love you,” Jetpack Guy answered him. “If anything, I’m the lucky one.”

“Nooo, I am!”

Their banter went on like this for a while, but it was highly doubtful that either of their opinions would change. But it didn’t matter much to Rookie in any case.

Right now, all that mattered to him was that he was with the one person who could take his pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww dammit I missed this pairing ;;>A<;;
> 
> Would love to write more buuut...inspiration is finicky
> 
> In any case, I hope this was good!


End file.
